The present invention is related to the following U.S. Patent Applications which are being filed concurrently with this application and are assigned to the present assignee: Ser. No. 453,535, Circular DIN Plug Connector Method; Ser. No. 454,610, Circular DIN Electrical Connector; Ser. No. 453,534, Circular Cross Section DIN Connector and DIN Connector Assembly, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present application discloses a novel apparatus for assembling the miniature circular DIN connector and for terminating wire conductors thereto. The circular connector is shown in FIG. 1 as 10 and includes a wire hub part 12 and a contact housing 14. The wire hub part 12 includes a plurality of radial hub slots 16 which extend radially outwardly and terminate in respective locking slots 18. Locating tabs 20 and 22 project from the wire hub and contact housing parts as shown and serve to aid in handling the parts as well as aligning the parts for assembly and the termination of conductors 23 of a cable 24. The wire hub part 12 has a central opening 26 formed along a vertically disposed axis 28, as viewed in FIG. 1. The contact housing 14 includes a plurality of insulation displacement contacts 30, shown in FIG. 5, within its interior which have a one to one correspondence with the radial hub slots 16 and are in alignment therewith when the locating tabs 20 and 22 are in alignment. Each of the insulation displacement contacts is electrically connected to a respective contact pin 32. The contact housing 14 includes a series of cutouts 31 which are spaced to be in alignment with the wire hub slots 16. This permits locating engagement of the inside diameter of the contact housing 12 with the outer diameter 33 of the wire hub part 12 just prior to final mating of the two parts as will be explained in more detail below.